1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new information display system for visually and systematically interrelating dependent and independent data or operational information.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The book or the pamphlet is today one of the most common means for providing the information needed by the general public to attain given objectives or to learn about a complex series of events. There are however characteristics inherent to the book that do not allow the satisfactory presentation of all types of information.
The information within a book is presented in a divided and closed format, and because the amount of information a book contains is so unlimited, books, even dealing with the same subject matter, can be and are usually presented independently of what may appear in another book. This means that the user cannot obtain an overview of how books dealing with a given subject matter interrelate, and this compels him to the painstaking task of analyzing their content before he can make a decision to buy one or more of the books.
The versatility of a book allows the information to be presented in any sequence or grouping, which may result in difficulties for the user to locate the parts relevant to his needs. The user often finds himself at a loss for rapid application of the information needed, or with several of his fingers inserted at appropriate pages of the book as he attempts to follow the steps and improve his understanding of how the written word relates to corresponding illustrations or other written word.
The characteristics of the book discussed in the preceding paragraphs are of additional concern when the user wants to compare information within several books in related subject matters to make a coordinated decision. That information will be set forth in various places in the respective books, and the user finds himself referring back and forth from various parts of one book to other parts of the related books.